Hayoto Kazuki
Hayoto Kazuki is a well-known street racer who also deals in other vehicular crime. He can be hired as a driver for heists in The After Dark Scene. Bio Early Life Hayoto was born in Japan in 1977. However, his family moved to the United States of America and settled in Falcon Island, New Hamilton City while he was too young to remember. He has two older siblings called Takashi and Yumiko, and Takashi sometimes aids Hayoto in his criminal activities. Hayoto's father is named Nobu, and although seeming strict, he cares and worries for Hayoto's welfare and safety. His mother is still alive and lives in a small village with the rest of their family in Japan, and despite not having seen her in five years, Hayoto still communicates with her via email and is planning to get her to the U.S.A. As a child, Hayoto would keep to himself and hang out with Takashi near the famous Carter Stadium in Falcon Island, dreaming to play in there. At school, he was sometimes picked on for his Japanese accent. Hayoto's love for cars started as a youngster, watching street races in his area from his bedroom window. In 1994, when he has 17, Hayoto was kicked out of Falcon Island College for bringing in stolen vehicle parts onto campus. He was caught by police and was arrested for possession of stolen property. Early Criminal Career In early 1998, Hayoto's dream became true as he received his driver's license. This was also when he committed his first serious crime, being the getaway driver for a job Takashi and his friends were going to pull. Days prior, Hayoto stole a Futo from Norton's Used Autos in Lower Staunton to complete the job, which was robbing a store that was paying protection to the Antonelli Family. Due to Hayoto's skilled driving, the job was successful, despite catching and evading a police trail. However, the police caught Hayoto two days later storing the car in a lockup in Flaherty, an area controlled by the Irish Mob. Initially, the police thought Hayoto was working for the Irish, but then they found out about the job. Hayoto did not snitch on Takashi or the crew, and all of the money stolen from the store was used to bribe the police, although armed robbery is still listed on his record. Street Racing Career Later in the same year, Hayoto was introduced to the illegal street racing scene by a friend. Hayoto immediately joined the scene, using a variety of stolen cars until he scraped together enough money to purchase his signature Sunrise. The races took place at night, and features many different styles of street racing, but Hayoto's expertise was drifting. By 1999, Hayoto became the best in the city, and was nicknamed The King' ''. He also took interest in vehicle modification, specifically under the hood work, and alongside his brother, he opened up Kazuki's Racing, a legitimate front for his street racing and carjacking. It became the Kazuki's family business. However, the business caught police attention, as the HCPD believed it was front to sell stolen vehicles and vehicle parts. Carjacking Ring Aside from street racing and illegal modification, Hayoto and a gang of friends started up a carjacking ring. The cars stolen would then be sold off, or taken apart for parts. In February 2000, Hayoto was caught trying to steal a Blista Compact. Whilst hot-wiring it, he noticed it belonged to an undercover officer, but before he could get out, he was greeted by the sight of a Glock 22 pointed at his temple. Hayoto then surrendered, but did not snitch on any of his friends involved in the ring. It was reported that Hayoto had been shipping stolen vehicles from New Hamilton City to Vice City, and other parts of the country. Life In Liberty City In 2004, after already dominating New Hamilton City's vehicular crime, he left for Liberty City. He briefly stayed with a college friend in Schottler. However, he was a law-abiding citizen and was nervous of keeping a criminal in his home. Eventually, Hayoto brought a home in Cerveza Heights, using money earned from his criminal activities back in Hamilton. During this time, he also purchased a small garage and became affiliated with the Auto Merchant in BOABO. He also purchased his second vehicle, a Mizushima in March 2005. Partnership With Shawn Roderick Whilst in Liberty, Hayoto became affiliated with Alderney City-based criminal Shawn Roderick. This was seen as an unusual friendship, as Shawn was older and had different interests. However, the two worked well together, especially in stick-ups and robberies, where Shawn was the gunman and Hayoto was the getaway driver. Aside from Shawn, Hayoto became a freelance getaway driver for many of the city's criminal organizations. However, this partnership came to an end in September 2008, when Shawn attempted to run off with the cash the two accumulated from a series of small robberies. Hayoto, armed with a MAC-10, entered Shawn's Alderney home. At first, Hayoto tried to reason with Shawn, but Shawn responded with anger, called him a 'wide-eyed piece of shit', and jumped out of the window and into a Biff , with an estimated $1.5 million in the back. Hayoto gave chase, but Shawn's big rig was no match for Hayoto's sports car. When he pulled alongside his former partner, Hayoto performed a drive-by shooting on Shawn. Bullets hit the front wheels, causing the truck to roll over several times before exploding into flames. The money was destroyed. Bar Shootout In October 2005, Hayoto was caught in a brawl and then shootout in the Steinway Beer Garden. Hayoto was there to meet an associate, when a glass bottle hit his head, shattering into pieces and injuring Hayoto's head. The man then began to swing at Hayoto in a drunken state, getting him in the face each time. In severe pain, Hayoto crawled out of the bar to his car, and grabbed a Micro-SMG from the glovebox. He entered the store after 5 minutes and emptied 12 rounds into his attacker's chest, killing him. Other Criminal Activity On the night of April 12th 2006, Hayoto was paid by a Dominican gang to oversee a drug deal. The deal went smoothly until Hayoto and Alonso Gomez were tasked to place a large amount of crack cocaine into a getaway car. They were caught in the act by LCPD, and arrested. Re-locating to Japan Along with his father and siblings, Hayoto went back to Japan for an unspecified amount of time in 2010. Whilst there, he never left his mother's side and engaged in no criminal activity whatsoever. He spent three years there, until he had to return to the U.S.A. for business reasons. The After Dark Scene Hayoto appears as a random character and heist crew character in The After Dark Scene. It is revealed that he is staying in Las Venturas for some time to expand his businesses. He can be found exiting a small store holding a duffel bag full of cash. Police try to ambush him, until he sees one of the four protagonists, and asks them for a ride to escape the police, as they have blown up his vehicle. He will make general comments on the vehicle brought to the event and the dialogue will be different for each protagonist. *Jackie Hiroyuki: WIP *Tijs Bergling: WIP *Armin Van de Corput: WIP *Albert Meursault: WIP. If the police have been evaded successfully, Hayoto will grant the player $20,000 and his services for any heists. He takes 11% of the cut. Equipment Armour Hayoto wears no armour Weapons Hayoto usually carries any SMG, but will only use it in self-defense. Police Database Information '''Surname: Kazuki First Name: Hayoto Age: 37 Place of Birth: Japan Affiliations: Affiliated with many criminal organisations but refuses to work exclusively with just one. Criminal Record: *1994 - Possession Of Stolen Property *1998 - Armed Robbery *2000 - Grand Theft Auto *2006 - Possession Of Controlled Substance: Crack Cocaine Notes: *Street Race Enthusiast *Often Known As 'The King' on both New Hamilton City and Liberty City street racing circuits *Suspected of murdering former partner Shawn Roderick in 2008 *Suspected victim in a 2005 Assault in a bar *Believed to be shipping Stolen Vehicles from New Hamilton City to Vice City, if not the entire United States *Freelance Getaway Driver. Trivia *In The After Dark Scene, his favorite radio stations are Playback FM & Las Venturas Scratch. He also likes Ram Jam FM & DanBro FM. Category:Criminals Category:Characters in Danger Zone Category:Characters in The After Dark Scene